Kindergarden
by frostybaby96
Summary: The Backyardigans,Pablo, Tyrone, Uniqua, Tasha, and Austin are excited for KINDERGARDEN! But will a misunderstanding, a secret door, and a stolen lunch box prove Kindergarden to be nothing more than an adventure in the backyard? COMPLETE
1. The Backyard

**P**ablo ran into his backyard and jumped up and down excitedly. "HOORAY!", he yelled, and everyone could hear it. "Finally! The first day of kindergarden!" He put down his blue and yellow backpack and began to sing.

_Kindergarden! The time of my life!_

_Will it be scary? No!_

_Will it be fun? Yes!_

_WOOOOOAAAAHHHH!_

_Kindergarden, the time of my life!_

Tyrone tumbled outside, his large and full orange backpack causing him to fall. "Are you ok, Tyrone?", Pablo called out, running over to help his friend up. "Yes I am. Thanks, Pablo!" They ran over into the middle of the yard. "That was a mighty fine song you were singing, there!", Tyrone admired as Tasha ran over to them, her tote bag slung over her shoulder. "It was!" They began to dance Pablo's cool dance!

_Kindergarden! The time of our lives!_

_Will it be bad? No!_

_Will it be good? Yes!_

_WOOOOOAAAAHHHH!_

_Kindergarden, the time of our our our lives!_

"I am so excited!", Tasha beamed, pulling out a long sheet of paper with doodles in crayon on it. "I have my whooole day planned out! First we will paint with Miss Muffin! Then we will read in storytime with Miss Muffin! Then we will-"

"Woah, Tasha!", Pablo interrupted. "I think we will do whatever Miss Muffin decides, not you!" Tasha frowned, her hands on her large hips. "Oh, for goodness sakes!" Just then, everyone waved as Austin came from his secret door in the fence. He had made it so that he could have easy access to the humongous backyard where all the kids played. "He guys!", he said, smiling, and began to sing:

_Kindergarden! The time of my life!_

_Will I be alone? No!_

_Will I have my friends? Yes!_

All the kids held hands and spun in a circle, singing:

_WOOOOOAAAAAHHHH!_

_Kindergarden, the time of our lives!_

They all fell to the ground, giggling. They gathered up their backpacks quickly, just in case the bus would come early. "Hey....", Tasha observed. "Where's Uniqua?" Pablo looked around. "Yeah, where _is_ Uniqua? She said she'd be here!" The four kids looked up at Uniqua's towering, pink house. Tyrone shrugged. "Maybe her mom's driving her.", he reasoned.

Then, a horn honked from the front of Pablo's house. "THE BUS!", they all exclaimed, running to the front. When they were gone, Uniqua exited the pink house, looking around. She held her lunch box at her side. "Guys? Pablo? Tasha? Austin? Tyrone???", she called out, getting louder as she spoke each name. "They left without me?" Uniqua looked down sadly. "What if they dont like me anymore?" She ran inside the house to her mom, whos name was Individua. "MOM!", Uniqua cried. "Their not outside!" Individua looked away from her cooking and down at her young daughter. "Who?", she asked. "My friends!", Uniqua exclaimed, a sad look on her face. "Dont be sad!", her mom said soothingly. "Maybe they just took the bus. Now get your shoes on, dear so I can drive you to school!"

Uniqua went to the door to get her shoes on like her mother said. _Maybe they _did_ just take the bus!,_ she thought to herself, and stood up, singing:

_Kindergarden! The time of my life!_

_Will it be boring? Nope!_

_Will it be fun? Yep!_

_Kindergarden will be fuuuuuuun...I hope!_


	2. The Misunderstanding

**U**niqua leaped out of the car and stared at her new school, a sudden twinge of excitement filling through her. "Bye, honey!", Individua called out to her daughter, but a little too late. Uniqua was already at the door next to a tall, green cheetah. "Hello, little girl!", the lady said to Uniqua who was looking up at her. "I'm Miss Muffin, your teacher! Here is your seat number!" Uniqua walked into the room, nearly dropping her seat card. There were many tables with easles for paint in one corner, and there was a piano and on the board was the alphabet. Uniqua's eyes shone. So _this_ was the heaven of kindergarden. Softly, she sang:

_Kindergarden! Wow!.....Kindergarden....._

"Oh, for goodness sakes!" Uniqua looked over to the corner for circle time. She'd recognize that phrase anywhere! But right as Uniqua was going to call out Tasha's name, Miss Muffin came in and said in a loud but subtle voice, "Class, class, please get in your seats! Your seat is the desk with the number on your card!" Uniqua took a quick scan of the desks. "8", she mumbled, spotting the desk in the very back row. There were four kids to a table. Uniqua looked around hers. There was a black bat named Sheryl, a turqouse pig named Haluya, and an orange cow named Jerry. That meant....yep. At the other table was Pablo, Tyrone, Tasha, and Austin! And they didnt even see Uniqua at her table! They were too engaged in whatever was saying!

"Circle time!", Miss Muffin called out. All the kids rushed into the circle time corner, Uniqua sitting down last by Haluya.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile, Pablo took what he thought was a thorough check of the room. "I dont see her!", he whispered to Tyrone, Tasha, and Austin who were listening in a huddle. "I was almost certain that she'd be here!" Miss Muffin cleared her throat. "Is this something that you want to share, ?", she asked, putting aside her reading for the moment's scolding. Pablo shook his head. "Good. Well, the butterfly will go through many changes...."

_They were talking about me!_, Uniqua thought to herself. "Circle time is over!", Miss Muffin called out after what seemed like forever. "Aw,man!", Tyrone said, snapping his finger. "And we still dont know where Uniqua is!"

_All: Where? Where? Where could she be?_

_Tyrone: Our friend Uniqua is missing, you see!_

_Pablo: We have no idea where she could be!_

_All: Where? Where? Where could she be?_

_Tasha: Sick at home?_

_Tyrone: She was fine yesterday._

_Austin: Late to school?_

_Tyrone: There's no way!_

_All: Where? Where? Where could she be................_

The kids sat back down at their desk, Tyrone finally looking over at Uniqua, who was looking down at her desk, clearly lonely. "Guys! Guys!", he whisper shouted, his friends looking up. "Uniqua's here!"

"Uni-", Tasha tried to shout. "NO!", Tyrone interrupted. "Lets try to surprise her to show that we would never _ever _forget about her!" The four smiled at the idea. "That's a _great_ idea!", Austin exclaimed. "Nothing like what _Pablo_ was planning!" Tasha and Tyrone looked over at Pablo curiously, who blushed, then shrugged. "Well, what should we do?", he asked, his cheeks returning to their normal blue color. A lightbulb flashed above Tyrone's head. "Tasha!", he exclaimed. "What?", she asked confused. "Let me see that list of yours!" Tasha eagerly passed him the long, doodled paper. Tyrone scanned it carefully. "What are you thinking, Tyrone?", Tasha asked, everyone leaning closer to the table. "Well, here's my plan...", Tyrone said, a mischevious twinkle in his eye....

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

And then, they started laughing and smiling. Uniqua tried to look back down but it was SO HARD! She really missed her friends and would give anything to run over to the table and show them that she still existed. "Uniqua!", Miss Muffin called from her desk. "Could you come over here for a minute?" Uniqua got up carefully. _Oh-no! Im in trouble!_, she thought. When she got to Miss Muffin's desk, her teacher asked, "Uniqua, is there something bothering you?" Uniqua didnt know if she should tell her teacher about her personal problem. "You can _always_ tell me if something is bothering you, dear!"

"Um, its nothing.", Uniqua said and looked down. Miss Muffin nodded and told Uniqua she could go finish her work. Uniqua stopped halfway and went to the piano.

_Uniqua: Why are my friends being so mean?_

_Why am I so unseen?_

_They were the ones I could go to when i was feeling sad...._

_Why, why do I feel so bad?_

_This has never happened before,_

_this was never thought of before _

_but now its real!_

_my friends dont even see me _

_or they choose to be mean to me_

_but why oh why??_

_am I?_

_Sooo unseeeen........._

Uniqua got up from the piano and went back to her desk. She looked back over at Miss Muffin's desk where Pablo, Tyrone, Tasha, and Austin were standing. Had they been called up during her reverie? They then sat back down, and Miss Muffin went up to the front of the room. "Ok, class! It's Show and Tell Time!"


	3. The Lunch Box

"**S**how and Tell?", Sheryl asked confused. "Yes!", Miss Muffin exclaimed, clapping her hands. "It is a time when we share something special to us!" Tyrone frowned. "Too bad I didn't bring anything." Tasha nudged him. "Dont ruin the plan!", she muttered under her breath. "Any volunteers to come up?", Miss Muffin asked. Haluya's hand went up eagerly, but it was no match for the penguin, moose, hippo, and kangaroo her were hopping up and down even _more_ eagerly! "Ok, Pablo, Tyrone, Tasha, and Austin! Come on up!"

The four friends shook it out and made sure that Uniqua was watching as they sang their song.

_All: We would never forget you!_

_Tasha: You are our best friend!_

_Pablo and Austin: Uniqua, this is for you-oo!_

_Tyrone: You're always there to lend a hand!_

_Pablo and Austin: Uniqua, this is for you-oo!_

_All: There through all the ups and downs_

_(pause) we always want you arow-ound._

Uniqua ran up to her friends as fast as she could and hugged them.

Uniqua_: You are my best friends!_

_Tasha and Uniqua: We will be FOREVER!_

_Austin: Without you we have a broken end._

_Pablo: But whatever._

_Tyrone and Tasha: Just know that you're our friend. _

_All: Just know-oh, that your-or our freh-end!_

The whole class applauded, Miss Muffin shedding a tear. She went up and knelt down to Uniqua. "You can _always_ tell me _anything_!" Uniqua hugged her teacher. What a Show and Tell!

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Well, class.", Miss Muffin announced, erasing the math from the board. "It is nearing the end of the school day." Every kid in the class said _aw _in unison. Miss Muffin laughed. "There's always tomorrow!", she sang out. "Anyway, lets go over our leaving procedures! First, you all grab your backpacks, then you do a bag check!" "A bag check?", Tyrone asked, confused. "A bag check," Miss Muffin began, "Is when you check to make sure you have _everything! _Well, the buses should be arriving any second now, so do a bag check!"

Austin did a thorough bag check right away. "For goodness sakes, Austin!", Tasha said jokingly. "You dont really _have_ to do a bag check! I mean, at least _I _dont! I _always_ have everything!" Tasha was quickly straightening out her dress when a bus horn honked. Miss Muffin jumped. "Well, have a good day!", she called out, and then, all the students were gone. When she was sure they were, she exited the building and locked the door behind her.

"That was SOOOO much fun!", Uniqua shouted, a few heads turning. "I mean, it was amazing! It wore me out!" Pablo nodded his head. "I could really use a granola bar!", he said exhaustedly. Tasha gasped. "MY LUNCH BOX!", she said breathlessly. "What?", Tyrone questioned. "My lunch box!", Tasha repeated. "I left it in the classroom!" Austin smiled. "Should have done a _bag check_!" Tasha swung her tote at him as the five kids ran back to the classroom door. "Its locked!", Uniqua said after a few tugs on the solitary door. "Of course it is!", Tasha said, leaning against the door sadly. "Hey, guys..", Tyrone said uncertaintly. "Were gonna miss the bus!" "Oh for goodness sakes!", Tasha groaned. "Who _cares_ about the bus when my Tootie-Fruitie Deluxe Flowerly lunch box is LOCKED IN THE CLASSROOM!" "Woah, woah, settle down!", Uniqua warned. "Or we might get thrown out and _never_ get your lunch box back." "Tootie-Fruitie Deluxe Flowery lunch box.", Tasha corrected. "WHATEVER!", they all said.

"Hey, why dont we use this key I found over by the buses.", Austin spoke up. Everybody looked at him. "Of course! Give me that!", Tasha said, grabbing the key right out of Austin's hand and shoving it into the door's lock. Then, the lock flung open.


	4. The Secret Doors

**T**he kids gasped. It was so _dark_. Tyrone shuddered. "Classrooms aren't supposed to be scary!", he said, hiding behind Tasha who cried out, "Oh, for goodness sakes!" Pablo rolled his eyes. "Come _on_ guys!", he said. "We gotta find Tasha's lunch box!" Tasha was about to correct him when she saw it. But _it_ wasn't her lunch box. "Uh, guys....", she said, her voice cracking. Uniqua looked to what she was pointing to while Pablo continued to search for the lunch box. "Wow...", Uniqua said under her breath. "What do you think it could be?" She spoke louder now, her too with a cracking voice. "There's only one way to find out!", Austin reasoned, dragging the trembling Tyrone towards the green light that appeared to be coming from under a door. A rather small door it was. "This is a rather small door.", Austin observed. "_Door?_", Tasha asked surprised, her and Uniqua running towards where the boys were standing. "Dont open the door!", Tyrone cried, but Tasha creaked it open anyway. Uniqua, Tasha, Tyrone, and Austin climbed in.

Pablo looked up to the sound of shuffling feet. "I cant seem to find it...", he mused, looking over to where his friends were before. They were...._gone_. His attention was then drawn to a small door that was open. Pale green light shone out from it. He hesitantly stepped into the door, looking down to a loooong staircase. He looked up at a sign that said _"sCarecase"_, with the _T _changed to a _C_. Pablo shuddered but continued down. He sang scaredly:

_Pablo: Creepy, creepy staircase._

_Creepy....creepy._

_There are spiders over there!_

_There are spiders over here!_

_I must not be afraid because I am very brave!_

_Very, very braaaaaave._

_Creepy, creepy staircase._

_Creepy.........creepy......_

After what seemed like forever, Pablo reached the bottom of the stairs. His friends were there in a huge room with three doors that had engravings on them. The first one had a picture of a backpack and a lunchbox, the second had a baseball and a hula-hoop, and the third had a tube of lip gloss on it. "What do you think these mean?", Tasha asked her friends. "Hmm..", Austin said, observing the doors carefully. An imaginary lightbulb flickered on above his head. "I got it! This reminds me of the Grabbing Goblin's lair!" Pablo looked confuzzled. "What?", he asked. "You know! From that knight adventure we went on!", Austin reminded everybody. They all laughed at remembering that amazing chase after an _egg_. "So you're saying that a goblin took my lunch box?", Tasha asked like it was the silliest thing ever. "It doesn't neccesarily have to be a goblin!", Uniqua said, catching on. "It could be _anything_! But I think that we need to use our thinking skills to figure out what these doors are!!!!" Then, the ever so frightened Tyrone stepped up. "I think I know what these mean!", he gasped.

Everyone gathered around Tyrone, who began his explanation:

Tyrone:_ These doors were a mystery,_

_They go back in history!_

Austin: _Really?_

Tyrone:_ They do!_

_These doors stand for something that this mystery stole._

_Each is a category, with a hidden black hole!_

Tasha:_ A hidden black hole! Is it timed?_

Tyrone:_ No, I only said that because it rhymed._

_But now we must find_

Tasha: Oh for goodness sakes!

Tyrone:_ The lunch box thats behind_

_one of these doors!_

"Wonderful explanation, Tyrone!", Pablo applauded. ""But the only thing is...which door?" Tyrone stepped back. "Well, I never really thought of that...", he mumbled. Everyone groaned. "Oh for goodness sakes!", Tasha cried out! "Don't give up hope yet!", Austin encouraged. "We can figure this out _together_! Now lets think....Each door has symbols on it to represent a category."

"Yeah!", Uniqua spoke up, jumping up while she said it. "Like the door with the baseball and the hula hoop is sports!"

"Exactly!", Austin praised. "And the last door with lipstick-"

"Lip GLOSS!", Tasha corrected. "Whatever.", Austin retorted. "But that one with the lip GLOSS-" He glanced at Tasha "Would be makeup and other girly what-nots." Pablo stroked his chin. "So the door with the backpack and the lunchbox must be school supplies!", he shouted. Tasha hugged her friends. "My lunch box!", she said excitedly. "Were SO close to finding it!" Austin looked hopeful. "I really hope so. Being down here really creeps me out.", he said looking around the cob-webbed room. "What is a place like this doing under _kindergarden_ anyway?"

"That's a good question!", Uniqua commented. Pablo, Tasha, and Austin nodded. "Hey guys!", Tyrone called from their left. "Theres wierd pictures on this wall!" The friends ran over to the wall and immediatly found the answer to Austin's question. Uniqua pulled her glasses out of her pocket. "I'll read what it says.", she said.

"A long time ago there was a band of real goblins who liked to swipe precious things.", she began. "They were called the _GG_, short for the Grabbing Goblins. They all thought that life with many other GG were good for them, but they were soon proved wrong! Fights started breaking out on who got what out of the grabbed stuff. So one day, the GG council brought all the GG's to a meeting to tell them that they all had to live alone. But the GG cant survive in just_ any_ habitat. They must live in caves under places where a life supply of stuff to grab is. Their secret entrances only appear at night with a green glow. They are very tidy creatures and they seperate their stuff. You are....here?"

Uniqua looked at the huge map which appeared to be of a cavern with a big red arrow pointing to where they were reading YOU ARE HERE. Tasha pointed to the place behind the school supplies door. "We need to be there!", she said. "WOAH!", everybody heard from over by the school supplies door. They saw a huge opening in the ground right before the door. "Did you say that, Pablo?", Uniqua asked. "You know? The WOAH?" Pablo shook his head vigourously. "No.", he said. "But i'm pretty sure it was Tyrone!" Uniqua looked confuzzled. "Why do you say that?", she asked. Pablo took a deep breath before he said, "Because he's GONE!"


	5. The Mountain & The End

**"G**one?!", Tasha exclaimed. "How can he be _gone_!" Pablo shrugged his blue penguiny shoulders. "I dont know! He just is!" Tasha's head fell to her hands in frustration. "Where do you think he went?", Austin asked, looking around. Tasha glared. "Really?", she asked. "And your suppossed to be the smart one?" She gestured towards the big noticable hole in the ground. Uniqua snickered. "Oh, I knew that.", Austin saved, and the nervous kindergardners approached the hole. Tyrone's cry still seemed to echo out of the gaping hole.

"So...", Pablo said, breaking the silence. "Who goes into the creepy hole first?" There was no response until Austin said, "Not me!"

"Certainly not me!", Uniqua said, stepping back, afraid of falling in. "Oh for goodness sakes!", Tasha cried. "_Somebody's_ gotta go get Tyrone. I guess I'll do it."

"Tasha wait-", Pablo called out, but it was too late. The brave hippo, Tasha, had walked straight into the hole, and her piercing scream filled the damp cave room. "Good luck!", Austin shouted into the hole.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Oomph." Tasha hit the hard dirt ground moments later. That fall had been really fast! She stood up and wiped off her seat. "_My new dress_!", she whined. "Don't be worried about your dress!", came a voice from the dark corner, making Tasha jump. "You're the reason we're all in here anyway!"Tasha sighed in relief when Tyrone stepped out from the dark corner. He had been the voice. "You're right!", Tasha sighed. "Well, I've found you. Let's get out of here! Why are all these _bad things_ happening to me!" She said _bad things_ like you would say _dirty (insert word of choice here)_. "That's a top notch idea!", Tyrone agreed. "Getting out of here, I mean. But there's only one problem."

"Yes, of course there's a problem!", she shouted exasperated. "There's no way out!" Tyrone shook his head and pointed to something lying in the cavern's shadows. "Actually,", he said. "There's a rope over there. I was just gonna say that I couldn't get it to hit the top." There was a silence. "Oh.", Tasha said flatly. "Well, you're lookin' at the best lasso-er in the backyard-er...i mean...cavern." Tasha swung that rope above her head and threw it as far as she could up to the light above them.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The rope wrapped around Austin like a snake. "Why me!?", he cried out. "Why have I been chosen to go below to the Goblin's cove?!!!" Pablo began to run around in frantic circles. "Oh no, oh no!", he said all panicky like.

"Oh no, what're we gonna do? Austin is caught!"

"Pablo..", Uniqua said.

"Austin is caught! Now Tyrone, Tasha, _and_ Austin are gone!"

"Pablo...", Austin said.

"AHHH WHAT'RE WE GONNA-"

"PABLO!", Tyrone said.

"Gosh, sorry Tyrone."

Pablo froze, noticing that Tyrone was back! "Tyrone!", he exclaimed, running to hug the two of his best friends that had survived the hole. "Welcome back! But don't think that the adventure _or_ pherhaps-danger-is over yet." Everyone shuddered, but had to believe him. Who knew what lie ahead behind the door? "I'd nearly forgotton about the door.", Tyrone said thoughtfully. "Being stuck in the ground and all.."

"Well, let's get a move on!", Uniqua advised, stepping around the hole and to the door with the picture of the backpack and lunch box on it."Well, here goes nothin'.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I-I-I dont know what to say!", Austin said when they stepped through the door. "I do.", Tasha said dryly. "It looks exactly the same as everywhere else, only the wall has jewels in it. Plastic." As she said plastic, she picked one off and dropped it to the floor. "See? No clanking sound or anything." Uniqua pulled a few off and stuck them on her forehead. Pablo did the same. "Look!", he said jokingly. "Were plastic buddies!" The two fell to the floor laughing. "Oh for goodness sakes!", Tasha said, trying to contain her laughter. But who could? She stuck a few on her dress. "It was all dirty anyway.", she commented. As the five got deeper into who-knows-where, they noticed that the wall got narrower and narrower... Tyrone could barely get through. "If this passage way gets any smaller, ill be on slimfast like my mom.", he said. "What is- oh never mind.", was all Uniqua could say. Her mom, Individua, had probably never heard of it either!

But then, everyone was quiet as they gazed at the beautiful mountain before them. It was shimmering with keychains from earlier years and with juice boxes galore. "Holy moly...", Tyrone said in a daze. "This is by far the prettiest thing ever." He ran up to the bottom of the hill and held up a red jansport backpack that looked very boyish. "This was Treverrs!", he shouted back to his friends. Treverr was Tyrone's older brother who loved football and was in the 7th grade. "He lost this, like 7 years ago!" Pablo was the next to run up to the mountain of backpacks and lunchboxes. He pulled out a lunch box that was fully stocked with fresh food! He pulled out an apple. "Wow!", he exclaimed. "Still fresh!"

"Ew!", Uniqua said, rushing up to "investigate" the lunch box by "testing" the foods. Austin saw a cool keychain of a rocket and ran to see it and where it was from. But Tasha, alone in the narrow entrance way to the cavern was scanning the whole mountain, which was quite alot to scan....and there it was! Her lunch box! At the top of the mountain! "That's just my luck.", she said, strutting towards where she could climb up. As Tasha was beggining to make good progress up the mountain, a voice came from below. "What are you doing?", the voice asked. Tasha looked down, even though she was afraid of heights. She saw a green figure before she turned around, dizzy. "A grabbing goblin!", she whispered to herself. "What are we gonna do now?" Then, hesitantly, she looked down again. Her friends were nowhere in sight. "What am _I_ gonna do?"

There was no use in climbing down. That would be bad. She just _had_ to get her lunch box. She could hear the goblin call out something that she couldnt make out. _I hope he's not summoning other goblins!_, she thought to herself. She thought too soon. The pitter-patter of many small, green feet were heard below. "Oh for goodness sakes!", she said. "Where are my friends when I need them?" Then, she heard a Tarzan cry from above. She looked up. There, swinging from an unnessassary vine was Austin, and he grabbed her lunch box. Then came Uniqua, who grabbed her. "You saved me!", she said, hugging Uniqua. She glanced at Austin. "And my lunch box!" Tasha looked around. "By the way, where are Pablo and Tyrone?" Uniqua laughed. "Oh you''ll see!"

The next thing she knew,Tasha was in the cavern with the hole, and she had her lunch box. She hugged it tight. "Thank you again!", she exclaimed."But how? How did you get these vine things?" Tasha sang:

Tasha:_ Vines, vines oh beautiful vines_

_wher e did they come from?_

Austin:_ we found these vines, vines_

_oh beautiful vines_

Uniqua:_ They were hidden up above!_

_These vines, yes they were!_

_Tyrone said that they were to_

_carry back her, _

_oh these vine,vines_

Tasha: _Vine, they carried me,_

_vines, to say-ayf-ty._

Pablo and Tyrone swang into the room on two more vines. "Sorry.", Pablo apologized. "We just wanted to block the entrance so those goblins can never _ever _steal anyone's stuff again!" Tasha hugged her friends. "Thanks guys!", she said. "You're all the best!" Then, a rumbling sound made them all jump back. "Was that another goblin?!", Uniqua asked worridly. "No.", Tasha laughed. "It was just my stomach. All that lunch box hunting made me hungry."

"Hey, why dont we go over to my house for some abc soup?", Pablo suggested. All the friends rubbed their bellies. "Come on lets go!", Austin exclaimed. "That was a top notch adventure.", Tyrone said. "Dont you think?" The five nodded and said, "uh-huh."

_We've got the whole wide world in our yard to explore..._

_Now it's time for us to have a snack_

_meet you next time when we're back _

_with your friends the backyardigans!_

They ran one by one into Pablo's house, shutting the door behind them. Tyrone opened it once more to say, "Boy , I cant wait until kindergarden!"


End file.
